Learning to Live
by antarianprincess
Summary: AU DH Draco Malfoy, the rich, arrogant, and most popular boy in school falls in love with a poor social reject named Harry Potter. Will he risk losing his reputation, his girlfriend, and his popularity for his new love?
1. Prologue

Title: Learning to Live  
  
Author: AntarianPrincess  
  
Rating: PG-13 to R eventually  
  
Category: AU (no magic, no wizards)  
  
Summary: Draco Malfoy, the rich, arrogant and most popular boy in school falls in love with a poor social reject named Harry Potter. Will he risk losing his reputation, his girlfriend and his popularity for his new love?  
  
Disclaimer: The characters belong to J K Rowling; I just write for fun.  
  
A/N: I'm new at this fanfic writing and I'm currently also working on a Roswell het novel with my friend so my updates on this might be a little slower than usual.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Prologue  
  
"Get up boy," came a shrill, ear-piercing voice that could be heard clearly throughout the house on 4 Privet Drive even to the small boy living in the cupboard under the stairs making him groan and turn over in the hard mattress that passed as a bed. The boy might have been 16 but years of malnutrition and abuse by his Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon had made it possible for him to easily pass as a 13 or 14 year old much to Harry's dismay.  
  
Harry James Potter, the unpaid family servant to his Aunt Petunia, Uncle Vernon and cousin Dudley, had the bright, big green eyes of his mother combined with the black, unruly hair of his father, both of whom had died in a car accident when he had been a little over a year old. To his credit, it was utterly miraculous that he had managed to escape with nothing but a bizarre lightening shaped scar that marred his face. It was a face too thin, too delicate, and too sharply defined by his chin and cheekbones to be conventionally attractive and certainly too childish to be considered handsome. But there were no true flaws in the face itself; the skin was clear and wholesome, the lips red and full, and the large green eyes alluring and expressive framed by long, inky lashes. The only defect of that slightly lessened the beauty of those big, misty emeralds were the cheap, black frames that hung in front of the bright, innocent eyes. It was a sweet face and even his aunt had admitted in one of her excruciatingly, rare generous moods that it was an arresting face. Indeed, one could not simply glance once at Harry Potter's face and forget about it afterwards; there was certainly something captivating in the open, sincere expression that served to betray his every emotion. It was a face that could be read like an open book, showing an innate innocence and goodness that not even the unspeakable harshness of his relatives could ever hope to touch.  
  
Once again a voice sliced through the cold air demanding his immediate presence in the kitchen to cook the family their breakfasts. Deciding not to invoke his cousin's wrath this early in the morning, he slowly forced himself out of bed, hastily dressed and wearily walked down to the kitchen. After all, his absurdly obese cousin would be severely vexed if he were to come downstairs and not find a breakfast for twenty ready for him.  
  
Too late. Dudley was already in the kitchen in a fouler mood than usual. Fortunately for Harry, Dudley had been forced into an extremely ill fitting suit by his mother in an attempt to appear more elite on his first day of school at Stonewall Academy and his anger was not directed at Harry but his mother who was currently trying her best to soothe him without any prospect of success. Ignoring them, he began preparing breakfast as his uncle sauntered into the kitchen roughing pushing past Harry without acknowledging him.  
  
No, he was certainly thankful he wasn't involved in the Dursleys's ludicrous attempts at high society, though he admitted he would certainly have at least liked the attention. After all, any attention, even negative, tends to be generally welcomed to anyone who has been ignored for his entire life. Anyway, he strongly suspected that even with the considerable wealth of the Dursleys, nobody thought of his aunt or uncle as far as the aristocracy was concerned though he certainly wasn't surprised. The Dursleys reminded him of a character in Emma - something he was once forced to read for his English class- named Mrs. Elton. Absurdly eager to please and continually imposing herself on the gentry while constantly attempting to appear refined only to display completely ridiculous ostentatiousness, she certainly provided a most excellent example of the "new money": wealth without class or elegance. How perfectly this described the Dursleys.  
  
"Dudley dear, remember what I told you. Lucius Malfoy's only son is in your class. Do try to make friends with him," Uncle Vernon urged his son for what had to be the hundredth time that morning to which he was answered with usual grunt. Harry did not know why his uncle simply did not record that on a tape and play it for his son at regular five-minute intervals.  
  
Of course, everyone knew about the famous Malfoys. They were an ancient, established family, wealthy enough to rival and very possibly, surpass the royal family itself. But for all their wealth, all their power and all their prestige, they were easily one of the most hated families in England. They were well known to be utterly ruthless, merciless and insufferably arrogant. The family motto known to everyone who was anyone perfectly characterized the Malfoys: Let them hate so long as they fear. Malfoys never loved anyone except themselves and each other although one could not always be sure of the latter either. Fidelity was not a highly esteemed virtue within the family if the multitude of whores that always followed behind the Lord Malfoys generation after generation was any indication.  
  
Harry did not honestly have high hopes for this new school either. Not only was the school sharply defined by the rich and the poor who resented them, (and Harry had no doubt which group he would immediately belong) but he was sure Dudley would soon establish his own gang of friends to torture Harry exactly like all his other schools. Well at least he had Ron and Hermoine, his only two childhood friends both of whom had moved to London a few years ago. He had been absolutely devastated when they had moved depriving him of all friendly relations with the outside world. They were the only two that had insisted on being friends with Harry despite Dudley's threat and he had been ecstatic to know that he would be reunited with them but this time, he would make sure Dudley and his gang left his friends alone. He still felt horribly guilty about the beating his two friends had received three years ago when they had insulted Dudley's friends.  
  
"Come on boy, Dudley is not going to be late because of you," boomed Uncle Vernon's voice before he felt a razor hot pain in his right ear where his uncle had grabbed him and proceeded to shove him towards the door. The ride to school was silent except for Uncle Vernon's periodic complaining about how little he was appreciated which was not at all an unusual incident. When they arrived at the school another quick command was given to Dudley to win Draco Malfoy's favor when Harry suddenly spotted Ron and Hermoine waiting for him just outside the school. Quickly stumbling out of the car he ran over to excitedly to meet his friends, delighted as Hermoine's eager, cheerful voice greeted him. "Oh my god, Harry, it's so great to see you again. Ron and I were beyond happy when we heard you were moving here. Oh let me see your schedule," she screeched grabbing the schedule out of his hand while examining it with the barely suppressed enthusiasm of a child eagerly tearing open his long- awaited presents on Christmas. "Oh my god, Harry that's great. We have history together. Oh and physics," she nearly squealed, "that is definitely the best subject in the world. Of course, we get Professor Snape.but I'm sure you'll love it anyway." (Harry was by no means as certain if his barely adequate marks in science were any evidence.)  
  
"God, Hermoine, only you could ever actually enjoy physics. I swear, you're really not altogether normal, you know that right? Honestly whoever invented such a horrible atrocity should be taken into the street and beaten senseless," Ron interjected with complete sincerity and Harry could not help agreeing even though he was generally a non-violent person.  
  
"Ron," Hermoine sighed with complete exasperation as the three walked up the stairs into the school, "you just can't appreciate the importance of a complete education but I for one intend to be the top of the class this year. Being the salutatorian is really humiliating."  
  
Harry had to admit that he was shocked to the point of speechlessness. Hermoine was not at the top of her class! Surely it revolted against all the natural laws of the universe. Intensely curious he quickly asked Hermoine who was the top of the class.  
  
"Draco Malfoy," Ron spat out looking as if he had committed a cardinal sin worthy of eternal damnation as the two words rolled spitefully off his tongue, "though his father probably bribes the teachers into giving him the top grades. Not like the guy has any time to actually study after sleeping around the whole night."  
  
Harry looked up utterly shocked. Ron had such an easy-going, loving nature and he had not thought it possible for his best friend to hate anyone at all let alone as much as it seemed he loathed Draco Malfoy. Of course, Harry had heard stories about Malfoy's insufferable pride and maliciousness towards those he considered to be his inferior but he did not honestly think anyone could be that horrible.  
  
He was so completely absorbed in his thoughts, effectively shutting out the rest of the world, when suddenly someone slammed into his side nearly knocking him over with the sheer force of the collision. Absently rubbing his side, he heard Ron growl, "Watch where you're going, Malfoy you idiot."  
  
So this was famous Draco Malfoy that had nearly just knocked him over standing in front of two goons - that were obviously his protectors - with an impossibly smug expression on his face. Harry half-turned -opening his mouth- to face the boy, intending to show him exactly what he thought of the Malfoys when suddenly the words died on his lips as he looked up into Draco's eyes. Into the most beautiful silver mist he had ever beheld in all his sixteen years. 


	2. New Experiences

New Experiences  
  
"If I could pick one moment and keep it shining, I'd pick the moment I met you."  
  
~Unknown~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Harry Potter was not exactly the most culturally literate person in the world but like everybody else, he had read about the eyes being the windows into a person's soul. Later, Harry would reflect that if ever there was an enigma, it was in Draco Malfoy's eyes.  
  
But at that moment, those incredible, entrancing gray eyes trained down upon him were casually observing him coldly with barely-disguised contempt. Yet, there was something else there, a multitude of intensely passionate emotions that Harry could not identify. Still staring into Malfoy's stormy gray eyes, he muttered the apology that Draco seemed to expect.  
  
Smirking, the boy opened his mouth about to reply when a pretty blond suddenly appeared at his elbow with a group of her friends, giggling and clutching at his arm, while sending Harry a glare that would surely have him well on his way into the next world if looks could truly kill.  
  
"Dracoooo," she drawled in a nauseatingly sweet, syrupy voice, holding out the last vowel as she pouted, "is this little four-eyed git giving you a hard time." Her small delicate nose scrunched in distaste as she favored Harry with a brief glance before her irritated expression miraculously cleared within a fraction of a second as she turned up her face to Draco, widening her already impossibly large ocean-blue eyes while suggestively licking her red, sensuous lips, running her fingers through Malfoy's silky, golden strands as he in turn grabbed her around the waist, roughly grinding their bodies together as Harry watched in sheer astonishment quickly manifesting itself into repulsion; but what stunned him more was that no one but him seemed at the least surprised. Clearly Draco's court were used to these public displays of affection.  
  
"Do you want us to beat him up Draco," one of the goons suddenly interjected, interrupting Draco and his girlfriend's rather inappropriate exhibitions.  
  
Waving a regal hand in the air, the insufferable Malfoy heir merely laughed. "No, there is no need to soil your hands this early in the morning. Come along Pansy." Sneering, he turned to the girl he addressed as Pansy and was about to turn away when the fiery redhead who had been strangely quiet throughout the whole showdown suddenly launched himself at Draco. Fortunately for his life, Hermione had already forseen Ron's violent outburst and managed to check him in time.  
  
Smirking at Ron's aborted attempt, Malfoy cast a quick glance at Harry looking at him up and down coolly in a way that infuriated Harry. He felt himself blushing as Malfoy casually judged him as if Harry was one of his subjects and he felt like determining how much this new boy was worth. Obviously Harry was not passing his test as his expression became more amused by the second, taking in Harry's ill-fitting, faded jeans and gray sweatshirt that he had inherited from Dudley.  
  
Quickly deciding that Harry was not worth his time for an introduction before Ron had time to make another outburst, he turned on his heel followed by his court as he stalked down the hall that clearly said, "I rule this place and I dare you to challenge me," leaving behind, a furious Ron, an exasperated Hermione, and a stunned Harry who dutifully followed his friends as the three made their way to the American Literature class.  
  
It was quite an understatement at that point to say that Harry was confused. A boy, possessing an ego the size of the Milky Way Galaxy had just rudely insulted him and he had only silently accepted the treatment as if it had been rightfully deserved. What was probably worse was that despite the fact that Malfoy had managed to earn Harry's hatred within a minute of their meeting, he had actually found that insufferable git attractive to his extreme distaste. Harry Potter had always known that he preferred the male structure to the female structure, but he had always managed to withhold this knowledge from his relatives. He shuddered to think of what would happen if Uncle Vernon ever found out they were sheltering a queer under their roof. But now, his first day at school, definitely wasn't the time to think about it! Shaking his head, he forced himself to stop obsessing over the useless git as he concentrated hard on blocking out Ron and Hermione's bickering which Harry felt were a vital part of their relationship.  
  
Harry quietly trailed behind his two best friends as he carefully observed the students passing him, a few of them shooting him curious glances which he assumed was because of the poor excuse for clothes that he was forced to wear much to his embarrassment. Resolving not to become upset over such a trivial matter, he raised his eyes just in time to notice that he and his friends were walking behind who he assumed was Malfoy's girlfriend, surrounded by a group of her friends all of them wearing the miniskirt that is so typical of the cheerleading uniform. Pansy? Was that her name? Now that he had had a close look at her, he had to admit that she was a pretty girl however forced her beauty was. She was the stereotypic golden girl: tall and thin, with sun-kissed blond hair and clear light blue eyes but they were cold and Harry suspected that her beauty was far more artificial than natural. Well, Harry thought, she certainly deserved Malfoy.  
  
Suddenly her group made a sharp right, disappearing into a classroom before Harry heard a screech that made him cover his ears hoping that no permanent damage was done to his eardrums.  
  
"Oh Drakie, you're in this class. Maybe we should just cut class and go.somewhere more.private." And Harry could just see her batting her ridiculously long eyelashes clumped full of mascara attempting to wink suggestively at her boyfriend and Harry almost felt sorry for Malfoy before he remembered how much he hated that arrogant bastard.  
  
"Oh god, once again, we have class with the Malfoy and his group. There really is no God," Ron groaned loudly as the trio walked into the class and Harry immediately decided he would join Ron in the atheist ranks as he noticed Dudley attempting to make intelligent conversation with an amused Malfoy flanked Pansy, Crabbe, and Goyle all trying to get his attention.  
  
Whatever impressive diction, Dudley was undoubtedly impressing the Malfoy heir with, Harry was certainly glad he would never know as the bell rang that instant and the students all rushed into the closest seat and Harry noticed to his dismay that he was sandwiched in between Ron and Malfoy. In sauntered a woman with white-blond hair shaped like a wig, dressed in a royal blue dress completed by a huge seashell necklace that did hide that did nothing to hide her plus-size figure to the dismay of the class.  
  
"Alright, class we are about to embark into the wonderful world of American literature. I'm sure you'll quickly become fascinated with wonderful writers that I have grown to love such as Ralphie and Henry," she enthused, her face aglow with excitement as she took out a huge American literature textbook.  
  
Confused, Harry gazed over at Ron who theatrically rolled his eyes. "Don't mind her Harry. That's Mrs. Walcott. She really has a few screws in that um.well whatever organ is in place of a brain, loose."  
  
"Her idiocy," a smug voice from his left suddenly broke in, "reaches such heights as that your cousin seems like Einstein besides her, Potter," as Harry turned towards the origin of the voice, surprised as Malfoy drawled pleasantly to him.  
  
"Shut up, Malfoy, nobody asked for your opinion." Ron's angry voice hissed back immediately. The boy merely smiled and turned his full attention back to Harry expectantly waiting for an answer.  
  
"How did you know my name?" Harry finally stammered, half out of curiosity and half out of obligation.  
  
"Oh I have my sources, Potter." And with that enigmatic response, he turned back towards his girlfriend who had been trying for the last five minutes to get his attention while alternately shooting death glares at Harry for daring to breath the same air as her.  
  
"Now class, today I want you to show an exquisite sermon by Jonathan Edwards called Sinners in the Hands of an Angry God. Now I don't want of you girls to faint because it is very dramatic." Mrs. Walcott suddenly interrupted as she dramatically flung off her necklace that Harry felt truly disgraced the natural wonders of the seashore. Harry heard Malfoy and his cronies trying desperately trying to control his laughter to the point at which many had turned interesting shades of red and pink.  
  
"Now I want you to turn around and close your eyes while I prepare a nice treat for you all," Mrs. Walcott declared before disappearing into a large closet and Harry heard rustling clothing as he forcefully kept his lids down because he certainly did not EVER want to be "treated" to Walcott in her natural form.  
  
"Okay, class you may open your eyes now." Walcott's voice suddenly announced proudly and Harry opened his eyes gasping at the hilarious sight that met his eyes. There was Mrs. Walcott dressed in a long black, Puritan robe dangling to the floor, holding a Bible as she stepped theatrically up to the podium. Turning to watch Malfoy's reaction, he saw the blond clutching at his stomach as he doubled over with silent laughter as he desperately attempted to hide behind Hermione.  
  
For the next twenty minutes, Harry and the entire class was treated to a reenactment of a fevered religious sermon complete with dramatic hand gestures as Mrs. Walcott fervently declared the horrible fate that was to await all the ungodly creatures in the room. Harry was about ready to ask for Walcott to mercifully end his life when the bell rang much to joy of his fellow classmates who all ran for the exit as if their existence depended upon it - and perhaps it did.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Thank you, Moonchild for pointing out the spelling. I apologize for that and if this part didn't match your expectations. I rushed to get this part done.  
  
In my sophomore year of high school, my friends and I took honors American literature with an extremely eccentric woman named Mrs. Walcott. We were most unfortunately subjected to the same treatment that I have just written about. This was actually the highlight of the most boring year of literature ever.  
  
I do not believe I mentioned this, but Harry and company are all in their junior year. 


	3. This is Me

This is Me  
  
Yeah I have my dictions  
  
I keep my share of secrets  
  
And things you'll never see  
  
Mmm I get selfish and defensive  
  
And pay too much attention to my insecurity  
  
Though I  
  
I'm just like everybody else  
  
I try to love Jesus send my soul, yeah yeah  
  
I don't know what you believe  
  
What you think or what you see  
  
But this is a part of me yeah  
  
What I do and who I am  
  
All about your purities oh  
  
I'm right here up my sleeve  
  
This is me  
  
This is me  
  
I laugh at silly movies  
  
To acquaint I see babies  
  
And I'm stubborn as a stone  
  
Yeah I  
  
I critisize my body  
  
I wonder if I'm ready to ever be alone  
  
Oh I  
  
I'm just like everybody else  
  
I cry yes I cry just like everybody else yeah yeah yeah  
  
I don't know what you believe  
  
What you think or what you see  
  
But this is a part of me  
  
What I do and who I am  
  
All about your purities  
  
I'm right here up my sleeve  
  
This is me  
  
Oh this is me  
  
Oh this is me  
  
I'm gonna celebrate it  
  
I'm gonna celebrate it  
  
Don't be afraid who you are  
  
Celebrate who you are  
  
What you do, what you feel, what you see, who you are  
  
Celebrate, celebrate  
  
This is just me  
  
I'm not afraid, I'm not ashamed  
  
This is me  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It is generally acknowledged that nothing brings people together faster than a common enemy and, indeed, as the junior class raced out of the literature department with record-breaking speeds, there seemed to be a momentary unity - to be broken before the start of their next class, of course- among them never witnessed before as they quietly filed into physics class.  
  
Feeling that nothing could be worse than his American literature experience, Harry walked resolutely into the classroom, noticing immediately a sallow-faced man dressed completely in black - bent over as he concentrated intently on some paperwork on his desk at the opposite end of the room - that matched perfectly with the greasy strands of long black hair making Harry wonder just how long his new physics teacher had gone without applying any cleansing products to his head just as the man's head jerked up fixing him with malicious black eyes that quickly made Harry uncomfortable. Quickly turning around, he saw that every black lab table had exactly two chairs as Ron and Hermione both immediately sat down together -next to Draco and Pansy- shooting Harry apologetic looks as Ron quietly explained to him that everyone was assigned regular partners in physics.  
  
"Professor Snape," Hermione began timidly, "umm.Harry's new and he needs a lab partner..," she ended expectantly.  
  
"Your point, Miss Granger," he inquired feigning innocence, determined to force her to voice her full request.  
  
"Well umm.w-we thought that since there's an odd number of students, Harry could join Ron and I, Professor."  
  
"I must say, your concern is extremely touching Miss Granger," his tone icy and it was obvious that he was anything but sincere. "However I will assign Mr. Potter his lab partners," he sneered as Harry gritted his teeth.  
  
"Hmmm, yes Mr. Potter. I've reviewed your transcript from your old school of course, and you are quite frankly, hopeless. Therefore, I shall place you with Mr. Malfoy and Miss Parkinson. You will find Mr. Malfoy an invaluable partner of course and perhaps the skills that you subdue so perfectly may become more, I hope, apparent, Mr. Potter?" he smiled innocently.  
  
Harry was by that time seething with rage. Alright, so he wasn't about to top his class anytime in the next century but he was by no means the village idiot either! And placing him with both Malfoy and Parkinson! Wasn't cruel and unusual punishment illegal? Well in the States at least.  
  
Snape was smirking at him, as if he was silently challenging Harry to defy him. Sighing inwardly, Harry realized he really had no choice and resignedly pulled up a chair next to Malfoy who was looking at him, an elegant eyebrow arched delicately in expectation leaving Harry unsure whether he was feeling amused or murderous towards the boy. Well better Malfoy than his bitchy, artificial girlfriend, Harry thought bitterly.  
  
And Pansy seemed to prove his point at that moment as she dug a tube of lipstick and spread the generous color across her lips, which Harry personally thought, made them too red to actually exist in nature. Ignoring Harry's look at bewilderment at the moment, she continued to dig into her purse until she found a big bottom of perfume, which she quickly sprayed two shots directly onto her clothes creating a nauseating floral scent that made Harry want to gag.  
  
"God Parkinson, do you want to give everybody in here a headache. Put that god-damned thing away," he heard Malfoy hiss at his girlfriend, who scowled back sourly but obediently placed the bottle back. Well at least Malfoy had natural human instincts Harry thought.  
  
Deprived of her prior amusement, Pansy quickly turned to Harry arrogantly tossing her sleek blond hair to the side. "So Draco tells me your name is Potter," she smiled coldly, "Well Potter, I hope you don't leave me and Drake to do all the work you know," she scoffed, rolling her eyes, clearly happy that she had found a new source of entertainment.  
  
"It's Drake and I not me and Drake, Pansy darling, and how many times must I remind you never to call me that," he drawled lightly but not without a hint of warning in his voice.  
  
Turning to Harry before she had a chance to reply, he insolently waved a careless hand in the air. "Don't worry about it Potter. I'm sure you're academically hopeless but you can't be worse than my darling girlfriend here," he smiled clearly amused at a fuming Pansy. Harry wasn't sure if he would be surprised to see smoke emerging from her eyes.  
  
"Gee thanks, your overwhelming kindness never ceases to amaze me Malfoy," Harry muttered sarcastically rolling his eyes at Malfoy who for some reason seemed to find his remark highly amusing much to his girlfriend's growing irritation. Pansy looked ready to burst and was obviously ready to retort back at one or the both of them when Snape interrupted the little showdown.  
  
"Alright no more blabbering. This is a classroom, not socializing hour and I have a test ready for you all," he smiled maliciously as the entire class - with the exception of Malfoy, of course, who continued to gaze coolly at Snape - began panicking, frantically asserting the unfairness of springing a surprise test upon them.  
  
Harry said nothing, desperately hoping that Snape would be persuaded but knowing that the chances of that happening were less than his favorite physics professor showering more than once a year, he already resigned himself to a big, red F on his paper, as he gazed despairingly at Ron who looked ready to show his breakfast. Well, at least he had a companion in summer school!  
  
Gazing down at the paper that Snape had passed out, he realized that he had less than no idea how to find and draw in the resultant vectors. Glancing over at Malfoy, he noticed to his disgust that Malfoy seemed to know exactly what he was doing as he fiercely performed calculations in the margins though Harry could not possibly imagine why that was necessary. He was not aware that he had been staring intently at the boy until Malfoy looked up catching him squarely in the eye as he gave Harry a little wink. Harry blinked, immediately whipping his head around and began trying to concentrate intently on the menacing scan-tron sheet in front of him, as he reddened. In the end he drew in arrow and numbers wherever he thought it looked prettiest on the paper noting with a certain degree of satisfaction that Malfoy's girlfriend did the same.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sitting down on the cool green leather seat of the yellow school bus Harry sighed as he silently went through the events of the day in his head from the initial meeting with Malfoy and his clique to the scarring occurrences in American literature and physics, and Harry was certainly eternally grateful that the rest of his day had passed without considerable incidents with the exception of a few close encounters with Dudley's new group of friends that Harry had managed to escape unscathed from thanks to his lifetime of experience.  
  
Dudley, of course, had gotten a ride from Uncle Vernon who did not consider waiting for Harry necessary and so Harry had been stuck riding the school bus though he did not honestly find it too tragic. After all, any excuse to stay away from his relatives was welcome as far as he was concerned.  
  
Well his first day at school had not been that horrible if he didn't count American literature and the wonderful physics lesson. To his great delight, Ron and Hermione were in all his classes while Dudley had only been in his English class. Then again, Malfoy and his girlfriend seemed to have duplicated their schedules to match the trio's and to Harry that certainly canceled out in the end. Pansy seemed, for some odd reason, to have an innate hatred for him and she and her friends had tortured Harry relentlessly every chance they got. Surprisingly enough, Malfoy seemed just as interested in defending him as Pansy was had been to insult him - much to Ron and Hermione's bewilderment- though Harry assumed that was because of Malfoy's innate need to compete with his girlfriend.  
  
The school bus jerked to a stop in front of the house, putting an abrupt thought to Harry's stream of thought, and Harry sighed as he got off, readying himself to face another night with the Dursleys.  
  
The moment Harry walked in the door, he knew this was going to no ordinary night because Aunt Petunia, dressed in lavender evening gown that clashed horribly with her brown hair, immediately grabbed his arm and practically pulled him into the kitchen yelling at him to start making dinner immediately.  
  
"Dudley brought home an important guest, boy, and for god's sake, don't burn the chicken again," she snapped before walking out the kitchen without further explanation.  
  
Harry didn't honestly know what she was complaining about. He might have overcooked the chicken slightly but Dudley -who had eaten the whole thing- didn't seem greatly bothered by that fact.  
  
Groaning at the prospect of slaving over the stove yet again for the fifth time that week, he wearily grabbed a knife and began cutting the green lettuce leaves, throwing them haphazardly into a big bowl.  
  
"You missed the bowl, Potter," a slow, cultured drawl that sent shivers down his spine suddenly echoed in the kitchen.  
  
Slowly, Harry turned around in utter disbelief - unable to believe that anyone up there had such a cruel sense of humor- suddenly aware that he had indeed missed one as a green leaf lay on the floor. Looking up, he gasped as he saw that indeed, Draco Malfoy was leaning against the door of his kitchen.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: The song is called "This is Me" by Faith Hill.  
  
Sorry about the long time between posts. I meant to update sooner but life just got in the way. Anyway, now that school is on again, I'm going to aim for updating once a week.  
  
Please understand that I'm working under the assumption that the UK school system is like the American one. I know that is not true but I'm just going to go with it and I apologize in advance for any cultural mistakes I make in this story.  
  
Questions and Answers:  
  
How did Draco find out Harry's name?  
  
You'll find out later.  
  
What is a flame?  
  
I'm not totally sure but I think it means to rudely criticize someone's work. 


	4. Rude Awakenings

Learning to Live: Rude Awakenings  
  
Some say love, it is a river  
  
That drowns the tender reed.  
  
Some say love, it is a razor  
  
That leaves your soul to bleed.  
  
Some say love, it is a hunger,  
  
An endless aching need.  
  
I say love, it is a flower,  
  
And you it's only seed. It's the heart, afraid of breaking,  
  
That never learns to dance.  
  
It's the dream, afraid of waking,  
  
That never takes a chance.  
  
It's the one who won't be taken,  
  
Who cannot seem to give.  
  
And the soul, afraid of dyin',  
  
That never learns to live. When the night has been too lonely,  
  
And the road has been too long,  
  
And you think that love is only  
  
For the lucky and the strong,  
  
Just remember in the winter  
  
Far beneath the bitter snows,  
  
Lies the seed, that with the sun's love,  
  
In the spring becomes the rose.  
  
A/N: The Rose by Bette Midler  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Gasping, Harry stared at Draco dumbly, opening and closing his mouth in what was surely a great imitation for a goldfish.  
  
Amused, Draco only quirked an eyebrow as he continued to stare at Harry expectantly, clearly not intending to volunteer any openings to conversation.  
  
"W-what are you doing here," Harry demanded hoping his voice wasn't as shaky and uncertain as he felt at that moment. He definitely didn't want to provide another reason for the arrogant boy to be any more smug than he already was.  
  
"Ahh, your cousin invited me to dinner and naturally, I could not deny myself the pleasure of such company as you and your cousin could provide," he laughed lightly looking at Harry carelessly in so infuriating a manner that Harry sincerely wished murder was legal.  
  
"Oh yeah, the pleasure of Dudley's company," Harry muttered sarcastically reaching down and grabbing the menacing leaf of lettuce on the floor, hoping that the irritating blond would just go away but not willing to invoke his aunt's wrath by being rude to "such an important guest."  
  
To his surprise, Draco actually laughed. Not a rude, derisive sneer but a genuine, good-natured laugh that sounded oddly pleasant and sensual to Harry's ears.  
  
NOOOO.I did not just think that. Stupid brain. Oh but you know, his voice is beautiful. DUMB MIND. Too much physics and American literature. Yeah, that's it. I need to get some sleep. I'll be fine in the morning.  
  
"So Potter, tell me why your cousin isn't here to help," Draco's sudden statement snapping Harry out his inner fight with his mind (which he was losing anyway).  
  
"W-well I," Harry began stammering, not wanting to admit to the golden boy about his virtual servant status at home.  
  
Fortunately, he was saved by entrance of Aunt Petunia followed by his cousin Dudley, who required the width of the entire kitchen doorway to himself in order to squeeze himself through.  
  
"But Mummy, I'm hungry now. I haven't eaten anything in 22 minutes," Dudley whined looking as if he was ready to burst into tears.  
  
Aunt Petunia seemed about ready to rush into one of her rants about her "poor, undernourished wittle boy" when she suddenly stopped dead upon seeing Draco Malfoy in her kitchen (as if she hadn't already been informed that the Malfoy heir was visiting), causing Dudley to bang his "undernourished" figure into his mother's backside resulting in a rather graceless tumble to the floor on Dudley's part.  
  
Quickly biting down furiously on the insides of his cheeks, Harry was miraculously able to stop himself from showing just how amusing he had found the scene.  
  
Draco Malfoy, having been introduced into high society at an early age where displays of clumsiness were extremely rare and unusual (and besides he was not a daily witness to Dudley's gracefulness) found it quite impossible to contain hysterical laughter until Harry feared that the blond boy might begin to choke. Not that he cared at all but still..it was the right thing to do wasn't it?  
  
Mrs. Dursley, who had by this time turned the same shade of bright red as the blush she had piled onto her cheeks, stiffly attempted to gather as much dignity as possible considering the circumstances as she laughed lightly, commenting on how Dudley was having an off day though Harry honestly thought it was one of his more "on days."  
  
"Mr. Malfoy," Aunt Petunia simpered - after sufficient recovery time - in what Harry recognized as her best aiming to impress voice, "we're so very pleased to have such a handsome, distinguished gentleman here. Dearest Vernon can't wait to meet you either. Would you like to come along into our parlor (parlor? Nobody uses that anymore. Even I know that.) for some expensive imported wine Mr. Malfoy?" she gushed in a way that reminded Harry of Pansy Parkinson.  
  
"In a second Mrs. Dursley. Just allow me a second here to converse with your charming nephew," Draco smirked.  
  
"Of course, of course. Take all the time you need Mr. Malfoy though I can't guarantee my nephew can be very pleasant to be around," she said in a clearly irritated voice, not able to understand how anyone could actually want to spend time with Harry Potter.  
  
"I must say I'm impressed Potter," came Draco's slow, amused drawl immediately following the very fortunate (in Harry's opinion at least) departure of Aunt Petunia and Dudley.  
  
"Oh what do you mean?" he muttered half-humoring, half-hoping that the blond boy would just go away.  
  
"Well I didn't think anyone could be clumsier than you, Potter but your cousin has proven me wrong. Oh well, I have been wrong once or twice in my life," Draco laughed lightly.  
  
"Oh get over yourself, you annoying little git!" Harry looked up as he snapped at Malfoy. If their little kitchen scene had been in a cartoon, Harry was sure steam would be coming out his ears. He honestly hadn't meant to lose control of his temper like that but goddammit that Malfoy was just so irritating and who cared about his oh so mighty status anyway. Well, his aunt and uncle might starve him a little more than usual if they ever found out but it was oh so worth it to tell the little daft prick off.  
  
Something brief flashed across the blond's face before it was quickly wiped clean of emotion. "I really cannot descend to this childish bickering with you Potter. Anyway duty calls. Can't wait for dinner though. It's gonna be a long night, Potter," Draco laughed lightly before turning on his heel and leaving Harry in the kitchen.  
  
For the smallest fraction of a second, Malfoy looked almost stricken? Angry? Remorseful? It had been gone in a second, and Harry was left blinking uncertainly, unsure as to whether he had just imagined it.  
  
A sudden explosion from his stove quickly brought Harry out of his reverie as the boiling water that Harry had been neglecting in favor of conversing with Malfoy began madly rushed from the pot on its descent to the floor.  
  
"Fuck," Harry cursed loudly, praying that no one heard his profane language as he frantically turned off the stove while attempting to mop up the water.  
  
Oh good lord.it was going to be a very long night indeed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Thank you to all those who reviewed. I luv ya all.  
  
Not exactly my best work here but I really wanted to get this part up.  
  
Anyway, I'm sooooo sorry about how long this part took but junior year in high school is honestly just hell. Anyway, about the short chapters, I could either just keep them this length or I can try to combine chapters but that means more time between updates. What do you guys think?  
  
Next Chapter: Dinner at the Dursley household! Trouble ahead?  
  
Questions and Answers:  
  
Why is Draco in the kitchen?  
  
Well, Dudley invited him over to try to get all buddy-buddy with Draco and naturally Draco couldn't resist.  
  
What actually convinced Draco to go to Dudley's house?  
  
::laughs:: Well, Draco has his own reasons that he'll reveal later. Anyway, I'm sure most of you have figured it out.  
  
What will Draco think of Harry while being at the Dursleys? Yup, something that you will just have to wait and see.  
  
Why does Pansy hate Harry so?  
  
Lol, perhaps she just likes teasing penniless rejects. Anyway, you'll see. 


	5. Brave New World

Learning to Live: Brave New World  
  
"I - the image of light and gladness -   
Saw and pitied that mournful boy,   
And I vowed - if need were - to share his sadness,   
And give to him my sunny joy.   
  
"Heavy and dark the night is closing;   
Heavy and dark may its biding be:   
Better for all from grief reposing,   
And better for all who watch like me -   
  
"Watch in love by a fevered pillow,   
Cooling the fever with pity's balm   
Safe as the petrel on tossing billow,   
Safe in mine own soul's golden calm!   
  
"Guardian-angel he lacks no longer;   
Evil fortune he need not fear:   
Fate is strong, but love is stronger;   
And MY love is truer than angel-care."

  
  
Excerpts from Charlotte Bronte's poem, "The Two Children"   
  
A/N: This part is dedicated to Casey, Sam and Eric. (My Lit AP buddies!)  
Lol, and Uncle Jasper/Liddie is definitely for you, Casey!   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"BOY! "ARE YOU INTENDING TO STARVE US ALL!?" his uncle's voice screeched, as Harry quickly placed protective hands on his ears, once again, certain that his uncle's vocal cords defied all laws of nature.   
  
Sighing, Harry mentally prepared himself for what was inevitably turning into the worst night of all his sixteen, short years, as he slowly picked up the chicken and entered the dining room, hoping that the Dursleys were in merciful mood tonight not that it had happened yet but he could dream right?   
  
"We're very sorry, Mr. Malfoy," Vernon was apologizing profusely – as Harry nervously walked in – while bestowing his most charming smile on his distinguished guest which personally always reminded Harry of a flustered, blubbering whale but his uncle seemed to have the highest opinion of his smile who was Harry to complain?  
  
"You see Mr. Malfoy, the boy really belongs in St. Mungo's Center for the Criminally Insane, but they refused to take him," Vernon said still articulating his apologies as he shot Harry a particularly venomous glare.  
  
Malfoy, for his part, seemed extremely amused, as his misty gray eyes sparkled mischievously in a most alluring way. AND NO, HE DID NOT JUST THINK THAT.  
  
"I am not surprised Mr. Vernon, your nephew is a most troublesome child," Draco laughed lightly as he winked suggestively at Harry almost causing the poor, deprived boy to deposit all of the night's dinner on Dudley's lap. After all, attention was not something that was often given to Harry Potter.   
  
Nervously, Harry shot a glance at Dudley hoping that his idiotic cousin had not seen what had almost happened. Luckily for him, Dudley's beady eyes were trained on Malfoy, watching him in a way that made Harry feel extremely irritated. Not that he was jealous or anything but, honestly, Dudley?!   
  
As Harry finished serving the food, he sat down, determined to watch Dudley's every move. And Malfoy had better not make fun of Dudley because the only person that Malfoy was supposed to make fun of was Harry himself dammit!   
  
"So Mr. Malfoy, please tell us ALL about your day," Petunia simpered as Harry groaned. Once his aunt began a sentence like that, he knew he was in a long ass-kissing session.   
  
"My husband and I would be most interested in hearing of the daily activities of the famous Malfoy heir," she continued simpering, smiling in that false way of hers. Harry was certain that if all went well tonight, the Dursleys would be calling up the Malfoys for some kind of business loan. To be paid back of course.   
  
"Well," Draco laughed airily, "the first thing that happened to me this morning was rather misfortunate."   
  
"Oh good lord, my boy, what happened?!" Aunt Petunia gasped with such alarm that if Harry had not heard Malfoy's prior statement, he would have thought that extraterrestrial organisms were invading the Earth.   
  
Malfoy laughed again. "There's no need for such concern, Mrs. Dursley, your nephew began my day by smashing into me."   
  
"THAT'S IT BOY, HOW DARE YOU SHOW SUCH DISRESPECT FOR SOMEONE SO OBVIOUSLY SUPERIOR TO YOU," Uncle Vernon shrieked, his whole face turning purple with the intense agitation. Harry was almost afraid that one of those throbbing veins in his neck would burst right then and there.   
  
Harry lowered his head knowing that in situations like this one, it was best not to say anything at all. After all, he could defend himself until the end of the world arrived and it wouldn't benefit him in the slightest.   
  
"Oh don't worry," Malfoy drawled slowly, "it was just an accident due to Harry's graceless nature. Honestly, Mr. Dursley, you should consider sending Harry to some ballet lessons. They really improve balance and coordination and Harry seems to desperately need that." Malfoy laughed, bestowing a gracious smile to Mr. Dursley.  
  
Vernon laughed now that he knew his chances of a loan had not been ruined by his nephew's complete lack of refinement. "An excellent suggestion, Mr. Malfoy, we will certainly have to take that into consideration."   
  
Oh dear god, he was going to have to take BALLET LESSONS? Oh, he was definitely going to get back at Malfoy for that one. Surely, killing Malfoy would be more of a good service to the community than a criminal act right?   
  
A loud car horn abruptly brought Harry out of his thoughts as he jumped up in surprise, looking around the table for an explanation.   
  
"Oh, that's my chauffeur," Malfoy said quickly, rising out of his seat. "Thank you Mr. and Mrs. Dursley, it certainly has been a most entertaining evening."  
  
"Are you leaving already?" Dudley asked surprised, clearly unable to keep the disappointment from his voice. (Harry honestly thought Dudley's little infatuation was the sickest thing he had seen in his life hitherto.)   
  
"Oh yes. You see it is absolutely imperative that I see my Uncle Jasper and Aunt Liddie as soon as possible. It was a pleasure meeting you though Sudley," Malfoy replied.   
  
Dudley glowed with happiness, not even noticing that Malfoy called him by the wrong name.   
  
And for that, Harry was **infinitely** grateful. Not that he was jealous or anything! He just didn't think anyone in the universe was physically bad enough to deserve Dudley. Really that was it.  
  
"Can I request that Potter escort me to the door," Malfoy continued, watching Harry with an amused expression, as if he could read minds and knew about the little argument that had just transpired in Harry's head.   
  
"But of course, Mr. Malfoy," Aunt Petunia smiled sweetly (or at least she thought so). "Boy, escort Mr. Malfoy to the door and do not mess up," she said turning her gaze on Harry with a harsh, scrutinizing eye.   
  
"Oh we'll be fine, Mrs. Dursley," Malfoy smiled quickly before grabbing Harry's arm and dragging a reluctant Harry Potter behind him.   
  
"What the hell was that about?" Harry demanded, wrenching his arm from Malfoy's grasp, as soon as they were out of the Dursleys' line of vision.  
  
"Oh I just wanted to say a proper goodbye to you like we do in upper class society," Malfoy grinned cheekily at him.   
  
"Really and what would a proper upper-class goodbye be," Harry shot back sardonically, folding his arms in a defiant manner.   
  
"Well in France, we do this…"   
  
And quickly Malfoy leaned over, kissing Harry on the cheek before sweeping out the door in a grand exit as Harry Potter slowly raised his hand to his burning cheek.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Thank you to all those who reviewed. Luv ya all. Don't worry about it sum1. Once again, I apologize for cultural mistakes. I don't own Harry Potter and I'm just writing it the way I want it.   
  
Thanks to my beta, Jason Silverman. Go read his poetry at fictionpress.net. Same screen name.   
  
Next chapter: Surprises in the Physics class. (Physics is pretty much the equivalent of the Double Potions in Hogwarts. And I'm sure you've all heard the saying: Everything happens in Potions!) 


End file.
